Prison
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Anna, entre fascinada y asustada por la mente criminal frente a ella, se cuestionó si debía considerar aquella petición. Este escrito participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island
1. Chapter 1

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **«Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup, del foro Cannon Island»**

[…]

 ** _Prison._**

— Es un asesino serial— fue el eco que quedó guardado en su cabeza. — Es un error mandarla a usted con él— el ruego de su jefe parecía extenderse al infinito, no obstante, ella no parecía escucharlo; su mente había dado un vuelco y ahora mismo una extraña sensación la invadía.

— Tal vez necesita ayuda— ella no parecía querer retroceder— todos podemos caer en el mal camino, pero es mi deber como psicóloga el intentar llegar al por qué de sus acciones— Anna no podía entender las palabras que salían de su boca.

Al final, lo terca que le caracterizaba como una Heartfilia hecha y derecha fue lo que la llevó frente a la puerta de metal. Del otro lado, se encontraba el hombre que masacró a 32 personas, un asesino.

— ¿Sabe por qué está aquí? — intentó sonar convincente, pero el sujeto frente a ella no parecía reaccionar a su voz, apenas y se movía, siendo el ruido incesante de sus esposas chocando entre la única respuesta que obtuvo durante largas semanas.

[…]

— No hablaré hasta que me quiten las esposas— fue lo primero que salió de su boca luego de largas sesiones de silencio absoluto. — Si quisiera matarla— enseñó las manos como intentando demostrarle algo— lo hubiera hecho mientras saca el bolígrafo de su bolsillo izquierdo luego de 256 segundos después de haber pasado por esa puerta.

Ella, entre fascinada y asustada por la mente criminal frente a ella, se cuestionó si debía considerar aquella petición.

— Es obvio que no la dejarán— el hombre parecía buscar la conversación—, no obstante, lo ha considerado. Eso habla bien de usted. — Acto seguido recostó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla como si la invitara a mirarlo. — Está bien, pregúnteme lo que quiera.

[…]

— ¿Por qué masacró a esas personas? — llevaba haciendo la misma pregunta por días pero el extraño hombre frente a ella siempre evadía sus cuestionamientos hábilmente. Pero en ese momento, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo espeluznante antes de enfocarla directamente.

— ¿Por qué no debería haberlo hecho? — la pregunta la tomó de sorpresa — Los humanos se dan aires de grandeza por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la raza más destructiva en la historia del planeta. Los seres humanos llevan la muerte en sus venas, matan a diario, sin piedad. ¿Por qué está mal asesinar dado el caso? ¿Qué tienen de especial los seres humanos con el resto de los organismos vivos del planeta?

— ¿Entonces puedo asumir que lo hace por una especie de venganza? — Anna podía sentir como la boca se le resecaba, era extrañamente apacible el ambiente formado entre paciente y médico que la pregunta se le escapó de los labios.

— ¿Venganza? — Él dio una sonrisa macabra— Nada más incorrecto.

— ¿Entonces? — ella no podía sino dejarse llevar por la adrenalina.

— Me gusta matar, Anna Heartfilia— en ese momento él le mostró lo que había en sus manos; su identificación como psicóloga en aquella prisión. — Y ahora juguemos un juego, doctora.

 _ **Notas de Autor.**_

 _Gracias por leer, antes que nada._

 _Originalmente este escrito iba a ser de sólo 600 palabras, pero como terminó extendiéndose más de lo debido y en posición de una respuesta definitiva de la administración de la competencia, he decidido - por el momento- que lo haré en dos viñetas con una proporción ideal de palabras._

 _Bien puede ser que esta sea la parte 1 o bien considere finalizarlo aquí, por lo tanto dicho esto, me despido._

 _~Scar_


	2. Chapter 2

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **«Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup, del foro Cannon Island»**

 **Palabras: 600.**

[…]

 ** _Prison. [Parte II]_**

Ella bien pudo negarse, ella pudo haberle contado todo eso a su superior y él pudo haber terminado confinado en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Pero había _algo_ que aquellas palabras que se habían metido lentamente en la cabeza de la doctora que él estaba seguro la aprisionaban a su voluntad.

— ¿Va a ayudarme, Anna Heartfilia? —su voz sonaba melancólica, pero atrayente; como un mantra que se introducía en sus sentidos lento pero seguro— Sabe, he estado muy ansioso últimamente.

— Haré lo deba hacer—ella dio un respingo cuando sus manos tomaron con suavidad las suyas— Todo lo que pueda hacer, Acnología.

Había algo exquisito a sus oídos cuando ella lo llamaba por ese nombre. La doctora tenía buen corazón, lo reconocía. Pero era precisamente su virtud más destacable lo que la llevaría a su perdición; su amabilidad era un arma de doble filo que él utilizaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para lograr su objetivo.

Así que, seguiría manipulándola, lentamente, hasta que lo obedezca por completo. Acnología adoraba la historia del lobo y los corderos. Después de todo, se consideraba un depredador, casualmente con un exquisito cordero justo frente a él.

Se relamió los labios en silencio.

[…]

— Nunca le he preguntado, doctora—no la miraba directamente— ¿cuál es la razón por la que aceptó venir aquí en primer lugar?

— Supongo que decir que me gusta ayudar a las personas no lo va a convencer—ella pareció dudar antes de responder—, supongo que hay algo dentro mío que está mal, que por alguna razón me motiva a salvar personas. Yo…quiero salvarlo, aún ahora, eso es lo que pienso.

— Es una buena persona, doctora—la miró con desgana— mejor de lo que yo seré alguna vez. ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque a pesar de todo lo que intenta hacer por mí, yo no me arrepentiré nunca de lo que hice o haré si salgo de aquí.

— No me rendiré con usted—ella cerró el folio que estaba abierto sobre la mesa—, no aún. ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque no saldrá de aquí en mucho tiempo, si es que llega a salir algún día.

Esa agresividad que lo tomó por sorpresa fue el detonante. Si pudiera reír a carcajadas, lo hubiera hecho sin lugar a dudas.

[…]

— ¿Va a traicionarse a sí misma doctora? ¿Por intentar salvarme?— sus manos estaban libres de esposas, nada lo sujetaba— ¿No decía que nunca saldría de aquí?

No obstante, ella no lo miraba, se negaba a mirarlo aun cuando la Glock 17 del guardia muerto justo a sus pies podría ser su salvación. Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando el asesino al que habría creído conocer en los meses de un tratamiento inútil tomó la pistola semiautomática mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

— Le daré a elegir, doctora—jugueteaba con el arma mientras se acercaba—, tendrá que probarme qué tan dispuesta está por salvarme. —dicho esto, depositó el arma en sus manos temblorosas, dejándole elegir.

— Sálveme, Anna—la tomó de sus hombros mientras el cañón del arma apuntaba a su pecho—, sálveme, o la salvaré yo a usted.

Un forcejeo y un disparo silenciaron la habitación mientras el cuerpo sin vida de Anna Heartfilia caía pesadamente al suelo.

— Nadie puede salvarme, Anna—había oscuridad en los ojos de aquel hombre, contemplando el cadáver con una expresión indescifrable—, pero puedo salvarla de verme convertido en el monstruo que sé que soy.

En el fondo, esperaba poder recordarla como el corderito que era. Porque sin poder detenerse el lobo dentro suyo hizo su trabajo implacable.

Suspiró, la vida era una maldita perra.

 ** _Notas de autor._**

 _Pues, eso, el final._

 _Espero se haya entendido el punto de vista de Acnología. A pesar de que es uno de mis personajes favoritos me siento inseguro a la hora de meterme en su personaje._

 _Bueno, espero les haya gustado lo que leyeron, de ser así, son bienvenidos los comentarios. Caso contrario, espero nos leamos en otra ocasión._

 _Agradezco a Génesis y a Kira Blake por sus reviews, también a la administración le informo que procuré tener en cuenta sus consejos. A todo el mundo, gracias._

 _Dejaré a consideración de los lectores la interpretación del escrito, ya sea que cuente como una historia independiente o como un final para el primer escrito. En fin, nos leemos en las historias._

 _~Scar_


End file.
